Bad day-good day
by Spobyforever1907
Summary: A slightly AU story about Spencer and Toby meeting. I might leave it as a one-shot or I might continue it. Tell me what you want me to do :)


Bad day-good day

'_Crap!'_ Spencer Hastings muttered as she stepped in yet another puddle on her way home.

Today was just not her day!

Her long term friend Andrew had tried to kiss her and when she ever so politely rejected him he had just kicked her off the decathlon team…  
Well he did have the power, he was president.

She had gotten a B (!) on her physics test and was beaten by Mona, who couldn't stop smiling smugly at her.

Her car had broken down and now she had to walk home, in the pouring rain!

And then there were all the relationships. Spencer sighed to herself as she thought of Aria telling her about the candlelight dinner she had had with Jason, Emily telling her about the swimming date with Paige, and then there was Hannas question echoing in her head, _'When was the last time you've had a date Spencer?'_

Emily and Aria had kicked her for being so foolish but she had still said it and she had a point. The last long term relationship she had had was with Alex, who had ditched her for no particular reason, then there was the short fling she had had with Wren, but her feelings for him were gone.  
Hmmm, maybe she should have kissed Andrew, at least then she wouldn't seem like a loser in front of her friends.

She knew Hanna was just genuinely interested in her love life, and that she didn't mean it in a bad way, but she had excused herself quickly anyway, feeling very uncomfortable.

Spencer Hastings wasn't one of those people that were desperate for a boyfriend, in fact she was the opposite. But hearing all her friends rave on about how brilliant their significant others were, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Also she was pissed that Hanna had decided to give Caleb a ride instead of her.

'_We have to be on time to meet his dad. I'm sorry Spence!'_ she had apologized.

'PAH!' Spencer thought, 'So much for friends come first.'

Emily and Aria had both been picked up by Paige and Jason and as she still didn't really like Jason and she still wasn't on the BEST terms with Paige, she had decided to pull up her hoodie of her raincoat and walk.

Lost in her thoughts, and staring down at her feet, to make sure she didn't step in another puddle, she didn't notice that a tall man was walking towards her, also lost in his thoughts.

They collided and Spencer fell into a puddle behind her and groaned in annoyance.

'_Can't you pay attention to where you're going.' _She snapped at the man, trying in vain to clean her jeans.

'_Woah… I'm sorry! But if I remember clearly, you also bumped into me!' _the man laughed.

Spencer glared up and the first thing she saw were a pair hypnotic blue eyes that were smiling down at her.

She was so lost in them that she didn't notice that he was offering his hand to help her stand back up.

Only after clearing his throat she woke up and accepted his hand.

'_Thankyou!'_ she replied shortly, still annoyed that he had ruined her favourite pair of jeans.

The guy chuckled, which she found unbelievably sexy and offered his hand again, only this time to shake. _'And who may I have the pleasure of meeting?'_

'_Spencer Hastings.' _She replied, shaking his hand back

'_Toby Cavanaugh.' _He chuckled again, _'I'm sorry about your jeans by the way.'_

Spencer looked down, _'Oh- umm these… umm it's ok, I didn't really like them anyway.'_

Why the hell was she so flustered, she would have given anyone else a strict talking to.

'_Well, at least I didn't ruin your face, that would have been a real crime.'_ He replied staring into her mocha-eyes.

Was he FLIRTING with her? It wasn't really a problem for her, but she was so flustered she didn't know what to reply.  
And she knew what to reply to everything!

She took a deep breath, _'I bet you use that line on every girl.'_

'_No! Only on special ones'_ he said, not taking his eyes off her.

Suddenly she realized how horrible she must be looking, with her make up running and her hair hidden under the rain jacket hoodie.

She quickly pulled it off and tried to calm her hair which must have been standing up in every direction.

He let out another chuckle and she used the opportunity to look at him. He was wearing a very nice blue wind breaker, which brought out the colour of his eyes and faded jeans.

_'May I ask, why such a beautiful girl is walking home alone and why you seem so bad-tempered… I mean, no disrespect but it seemed like you were a bit irritable when I bumped into you.'_

'_It's ok…. My friend just gave a ride to her boyfriend instead of me and I've sort of had a bad day…'_

'_Well I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help.'_

'_I barely know you.'_

'_Well I can take you home, I've got my car here and I can drive you home.'_

'_If it's not a bother….'_

'_Stop it. I don't want such a lovely girl to walk home alone.'_

'_Well I'm flattered. Thank you…. Toby'_

They made their way to his car, talking like they had known each other forever.  
In the car Spencer started telling him about all the mishaps and he nodded sympathetically. He had never seen such a beautiful girl. Her long wavy brown hair was sticking up in every direction and her make up was smudged, but she was still breathtaking.

After a too short period of time for either of them, they had arrived at the Hastings manor.

'_Well I guess this is goodbye then…..' _Toby said, disappointed to see her go.

'_Toby….. do you think that I could maybe…. Have your number.'_ Spencer blushed beetroot and ducked her head away.

Toby grinned inwardly and nodded, _'Sure. Do you have a pen on you?'_

After they had swapped numbers and had said goodbye, Toby was about to drive off, when Spencer ripped the front door of his car open and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her in shock, he hadn't really expected her to be so forward. Not that he minded or anything…

_'I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have. I just act on instinct sometimes.'_

'_Hey Spencer…. Don't be sorry, I liked it. I know you probably are still annoyed at your friend, but I'm pretty pleased she had to give her boyfriend a ride…..'_

Spencer just smiled and answered, _'I'll see you soon Toby.'_ Before he could reply she stalked off, but not before turning around and winking as she said, _'By the way, call me Spence.'_

Toby shut the door shaking his head at the stunning girl and punched in a text before driving off.

Spencer smiled to herself as her phone beeped, knowing who it must be. She looked at the text and smiled. It said: _Wanna meet tomorrow? How about in 'the Brew' at 5? Who knows, maybe you'll get a kiss from me… ;)._

Spencer replied instantly saying she would be delighted to.

Humming to herself she made her way upstairs where surely a pile of homework was waiting for her, but she didn't care!  
All she could think about was Toby, and his beautiful blue eyes.

Maybe she wasn't so pissed at Hanna anymore…..

**AN: Ok guys, I don't know if I should continue this or if I should leave it as a one-shot. Tell me please ****. If you want me to continue this I will, but I will also write the sequel at the same time, so no worries ****. REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
